


Ожидание

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луффи всегда просыпается первым</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015  
> Бета - Шуршунка

Луффи улыбается во сне, несмотря на то что обмотан бинтами с головы до ног. Дыхание у него хриплое, тяжелое, с присвистом. Кое-где на свежих повязках проступают темные пятна. Дофламинго знал, куда бить. Луффи знал, на что идет.   
Зоро смотрит на свои руки — почти без царапин, на слегка запыленный костюм — даже чертов кок не придрался бы. На то, как Робин и Фрэнки о чем-то тихо разговаривают, сидя в углу крохотного домишки, в котором их спрятала королевская стража. На то, как сползает на пол Усопп, забинтованный еще больше, чем Луффи. Как мерно поднимается и опускается грудь Ло.   
В голове крутятся дурацкие мысли. Например, что остальные еще не видели четвертый гир, а Чоппер был бы рад посмотреть, хоть и ругался бы потом на то, что Луффи загоняет себя, не видя меры. Или — что сейчас бы пожрать по-нормальному, но выбирать не приходится. Зато выпивка хорошая. Из подвалов семьи Донкихот. Надо бы прихватить с собой, все равно к морю будут прорываться с боем. Без заварушек у них не получается, это карма такая, и она не меняется, даже когда рядом нет половины команды. У капитана и карма, и воля, и тяга к приключениям сильнее всех остальных инстинктов, даже жажды мяса. Остальные сами согласились быть рядом и во все влезать. Это и правда весело, когда не бесит. Хотя и тогда тоже.  
Зоро не жалуется, ему нравится идти за Луффи, идти к Луффи, идти вместе с Луффи. Не держать его за руку, но стоять рядом и ощущать его присутствие. Смотреть, как он несется навстречу приключениям. Как побеждает очередного придурка, спасает кого-то, меняет историю, но все равно не хочет быть героем. Как темнеют глаза Луффи, когда он склоняется над Зоро, нависает над ним за секунду до поцелуя. Зоро не знает, что в этот момент отражается в его собственном глазу, но Луффи это нравится. Он всегда смотрит — и когда целует, и когда насаживается на Зоро — так, что дыхание перехватывает. А потом вырубается, как, впрочем, и сам Зоро. И по утрам просыпается с улыбкой, — так кажется Зоро. Он ни разу не видел, потому что Луффи всегда вскакивает первым.  
Сейчас, в пропахшей кровью и старым деревом комнатушке, все эти утра, поцелуи, секс кажутся далекими, почти нереальными. Ровно до тех пор, пока Сабо не повторяет слова Эйса.   
«Оставляю его в ваших руках».   
Напряжение, которого Зоро даже не замечал до этого, отпускает в момент. Смех рвется наружу, а ром кажется еще вкуснее. Точно надо будет прихватить про запас. Когда Луффи очнется, и они все вместе двинутся навстречу новым приключениям, новым дракам и новым поцелуям.  
Луффи бормочет что-то во сне, его улыбка становится шире, а дыхание — спокойнее. Усопп все-таки сползает на пол окончательно, заботливые руки Робин накрывают его одеялом. Кирос всхрапывает. Фрэнки всхлипывает. А Зоро откупоривает новую бутылку.  
Его очередь лежать в бинтах еще придет, а пока нужно дождаться, когда Луффи откроет глаза.


End file.
